This invention concerns a method for applying flavoring to a food and more particularly to a method for preparing flavored popcorn.
Gourmet popcorn having a variety of flavors is very popular and is commercially available at retail stores. It would be desirable to provide a method for making gourmet flavored popcorn in the home which is easy to prepare, has an even-flavor distribution, and does not leave a waxy feel in the mouth.
It would be further desirable if this method for applying flavoring were applicable to heated foods other than popcorn, such as vegetables, potatoes, pasta, rice, or meats.
The method of this invention provides the above-identified benefits.